Mishaps at Camp Half-Blood
by Shinzoku
Summary: Short stories about various events that happen at Camp Half-Blood, featuring three children from Cabin 12.
1. The Forest

**_Shinzu_**: Well, where do I start? I created these three kids when I wanted side characters for my main fanfiction, Gaia's Garden. I loved them too much to just leave them as little minor characters! There will just be little stories and such, and possibly about other kids? Like, tell me if you want to write a specific story about an Apollo kid or Hermes kid, or a specific scenario (that's PG guys omg), or something. Yeah. 

* * *

When it was this early in the morning, it was usually the Apollo cabin that was the only thing awake. The children from as young as eight to as old as eighteen ran around and sang songs and would often wave to the sun as it rose. Other cabins were not so chipper. Three children, two boys and a girl, pulled the covers up over their heads and curled up farther under their flower-print bed sheets. Though a sweet smell began to fill the air as the sun hit their cabin, they wanted nothing more than to spend a few extra minutes asleep before the Apollo cabin came banging on their door.

One blond boy sat up and looked groggily out the window, cringing and narrowing his violet eyes against a ray of sun. He reached over to the bed next to him and shoved the other boy awake. "Come on, they're going to start slamming on doors any moment. God I hate those kids." But the younger boy did not stir.

Grumbling, he shoved the youngest again. He shrieked out as if he was being attacked and created a loud thump as his head hit the floor. "Ahhgg- why'd you have to do that?" the boy cried, pulling himself up with his hand against his head. "It's too early, ugh."

As he stripped and pulled on his camp clothes—jeans and an orange t-shirt—the first boy flopped back down, rolled over, and closed his eyes. In the corner, the girl muttered quietly in her sleep, having not heard the two at all. Just then, a daughter of Apollo began to pound on the door.

"It's almost breakfast time, you guys," she said in a beautiful, sing-song voice. The youngest boy sighed and walked over to the girl, shaking her awake.

"Come on, Izz, we better get there before the satyrs steal our spots."

The girl chuckled quietly and yawned. She sat up and ran a hand through her short blonde hair, blinking violet eyes as she got used to the sudden brightness in the room. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she muttered, though she did not get up. Like her half brother, she laid back down and pulled the covers back up, much to the disdain of the first boy.

"Izz, come on. I know it's early—actually, it's almost seven. I'm hungry, let's go."

Again a daughter of Apollo slammed on the door. It was a different one, with a somewhat deeper voice, but it was still pretty as if every single one of those children were gifted in the arts. "It's seven-thirty! Let's go, we have a long day!"

Izz pulled herself out of bed, smoothed the sheets down, and pulled a camp shirt over her pajama shirt. The boys were fully dressed already and together they marched out of their cabins, the last ones to get to the dining pavilion. It was a nice bright, cloudless day, with a sapphire sky and the wonderful smell of a campfire brightened their spirits. However, when they got to the dining pavilion, they slumped against the table, sitting side by side, as satyrs and nymphs sat around eating berries and lettuce and tin cans and whatever else those two kinds of people liked eat.

Naiads came out of nowhere and gave them plates of berries and bowls oatmeal. Izz took one look at the oatmeal and her nose crinkled up. "Really? Who puts raisins in oatmeal?"

Her youngest half brother, Garret, was plowing through a handful of strawberries at a time. "Apparently a lot of people," he said.

"Why do they always put it in our oatmeal, though? Every single day—"

The oldest rolled his eyes and gave her a cold stare. "Gee, I don't know? /Dionysus/ cabin? You've been here for three summers, Isabelle."

"I'm sorry, but do these look like grapes?" Izz sighed and pushed the bowl away, going for a satyr's banana. "Now this, this is much better. Besides, I was only here for a week my first summer before going to school, and our father was too lazy to bother claiming me until halfway through /last/ summer."

"Well he /was/, busy."

"Shut up, Alex. I'll pummel you today, just you wait. Keep one eye open and sharp." She grabbed a bowl of Lucky Charms from a passing naiad and stirred the spoon around, watching the shapes spin and spin. "What do we have planned today? I hope we aren't going against Apollo in an archery 'competition'. I can't shoot, but it'd be so fun. I just prefer to use my talents on something else."

Garret grinned. "Neither can I, but oh well. I don't think growing fruit counts as a defense in battle."

"Ensnare someone's foot," Alex said with a shrug. "Maybe dad'll let us go into the forest today. I could totally kill a hellhound, no doubt about it!" He threw his hand into the air as if he was thrusting, but that threw him off balance and he fell off the bench. Izz stood up and leaned over the table, grinning.

"How graceful of you," she chuckled. "Are you sure you want to fight a hellhound?"

He huffed and stared at her, but they both had that cold look that canceled the other out. Alex stood back up and took his seat again, rubbing his back. "I think I'll be fine, thank you. Now eat your food."

"You might be my older brother, but I don't have to listen to you."

"Yes, but I'm captain of this cabin."

"Says who."

"Says dad."

Izz cursed in Ancient Greek and sat back down, pressing her face against her hand. "Fine, fine, whatever, do what you want, I don't care. Let's just hurry up and eat; I want to do combat training in the forest, like you said. Where's Chiron?"

"Must be one of the new campers." Garret pointed to the big house. "Came in over night, three of them! Unclaimed yet, but isn't that really cool?"

The older two nodded, trying to show as much interest as they could. New cabin mates were an incredible thing, but the three children knew that none of them would be in their cabin. But neither had anything else to say; they sat in silence as they waited for Chiron to trot up the stairs and direct everyone to where they were supposed to be going. Apollo cabin was, as usual, going to the archery range first. Athena and Hephaestus cabins were going to practice riding horses. Dionysus, Hermes, and the cabins of a few minor gods were going into the forest for rough terrain training.

Alex grinned. "Chiron, sir, are we fighting each other or monsters?"

"Monsters," the old centaur said, flicking his tail. "We'll save attacking each other for next Tuesday's capture the flag." He quickly ushered the cabins onto their tasks for that day, and followed the ones heading for the forest.

All three Dionysus kids strapped on their armor together and helped the new children of the minor cabins. Chiron debriefed the twenty-some kids on their mission for that day; slay a wild harpie and three hellhounds, capture a nymph, and reached the ocean on the other side without getting hurt. For that small platoon, it seemed like an easy task, and the Hermes campers were most excited to go.

Izz followed close behind her brothers, her helmet almost too big for her. All of their swords had been newly sharpened by the Hephaestus cabin and glinted in the light flitting in from the canopy of branches and leaves. It was the dead of winter, but with the magic in the camp, everything flourished like mid spring.

"Where do we need to check first?" Izz asked Alex, who was taking lead with the leader of Hermes cabin. "Where do harpies usually reside? What about hellhounds? Where do you find a nym—"

"Keep talking and they'll all find us easily," Alex pointed out. He adjusted his helmet, but kept his sword in hand. "Though I'm no good with a sword! I'll strangle them."

He grinned and chuckled demonically and charged on, leaving his siblings in his wake. Garret and Izz stared at each other. They picked up the pace as the group stormed through the forest; they came upon the leader of Hermes cabin attempting to slay a hellhound, but this thing had to have been twice as big as any of them remembered.

Someone in the midst of the fight was shouting battle plans as more hellhounds bound their way. Alex went sprinting by as a hound chased after him, slobber flying from its mouth when it barked. Izz sucked on her bottom lip and held up her shield to protect her face from a large glob of spit from the hound in front of her. It seemed that the more time that passed, the more hounds appeared, and she had no idea whether that was part of the forest, or something else.

"Watch out!" A Hermes kid shouted, throwing his sword into the neck of a hellhound. It dissipated into nothing and the sword clattered to the ground, and Izz stood there, looking over her shoulder with wide eyes the size of twin moons.

"Thank you," she said, sprinting away from the scene. She charged a hound, but it slammed her with its paw and threw her into a tree. Dazed, she stood up and stumbled around like she was drunken, face planting into another tree before she oriented herself. Garret stormed over, helping her regain her balance, and dragged her away from a hound that darn near pounced them.

Together they crouched, keeping their swords and shields close. "Garret, how many have we slain so far?" Izz asked, her voice somewhat slurred as she tried to recompose herself. "Two?"

"A Hermes kid got the one behind you, and a Hectate one is chasing a hellhound around the creek."

Izz nodded and stood up, checking to make sure that her helmet was still on right. She charged back into battle, following the Hectate girl, and together they slashed their swords across the beast's nose and lunged them into its throat. It fell in a heap and disappeared in flames like the one before.

Before long, the three siblings were back together again, standing side by side as hellhounds stormed around. Many of them eventually disappeared, having found better things to do than die, but the two that remained were quickly slain by a Hermes kid and Izz herself, marking off one of the things on the list that needed to be done.

They turned around to head off to their next task when a harpie came out of nowhere. Alex fall backwards in surprise and the two others jumped; all of them shrieked like five year olds and scrambled. The eldest threw up his hand and vines grabbed the female beast, but she snapped it with her talons and dove.

"I've got you!" the Hermes leader said, slashing the creature with his blade. She shrieked and raised a talon, getting him across the nose. In their little fight, Garret came out of nowhere, feet hardly making any noises along the crackly leaves. He raised his sword and beheaded the harpie.

Alex's face was pale. He had fallen in the creak and tried to get up, but slipped every time. In defeat, he rolled over and let the water rush over his face. Chiron trotted out of the camp, a naiad walking next to him, and pulled the boy out of the water.

"I did not know you were afraid of harpies," he muttered as he placed him on his back. "Garret, Izz, it is over. Hermes cabin and the minor cabins are heading back now. Let's see if your father has any nectar for this one."


	2. Claimed

_**Shinzu:** _I am a huge dork, forgive me for everything.

* * *

Isabelle  
Age 13, unclaimed

Nothing was wrong with the Hermes cabin besides the fact that Isabelle was almost one hundred percent sure that she did not belong there. She loved how much they joked around and felt blessed by their hospitality, but she was not as cunning or sly as the children of the God of Thieves. Having been with them for only a few weeks in her entire life, she noticed things about them that she did not have; her hair was golden blonde, not sandy blonde, and she did not have the stunning blue eyes most of them had inherited, nor did she get the mischievous grin or uncanny ability to steal just about anything she wanted.

No, Isabelle was more interested in the flowers outside, sprinting around the chariot track, and hanging out with the satyrs. Her eyes were a lovely shade of violet, which looked blue to others, a trait that had confused her until she learned what the Mist was. Violet eyes were not natural and it hid them; two children in Dionysus' cabin and a few girls in Demeter's cabin had eyes quite similar to hers. She could have sworn she saw a few children of minor gods with more intense purple eyes, but she was unsure if she had seen them right.

She tried to get a good look at the minor children when the Hermes cabin strutted up to the dining pavilion, always the last there, and always late. They passed by too quickly and before she knew it she was sitting at the edge of the bench with hardly any room to move for herself. Isabelle convinced herself that if a Hermes child got any closer to her, they could nick the beautiful purple beads of her necklace before she even knew it. And still she was getting used to getting up and dropping food into the brazier, having only been there two days before she had to return back home and go to school. That had been an entire summer ago, and she stressed herself out to the point of near depression trying to figure out herself who her father was. But Isabelle remembered the satyr that had brought her there, a happy young female named Annie, and smiled, yelping when one of the boys next to her shook her shoulder.

"Come on, let's throw our food to the gods," the leader of the cabin said just as the children of Dionysus sat back down. They walked up one by one, and as she walked across the pavilion, her eyes locked with the camp director's. They, too, were violet, but they were so much more intense that Isabelle felt her head pound. She looked away and dumped a handful of lettuce and grapes into the fire, watching it erupt into ash with a sweet smell afterward.

_Someone please claim me. Please. I'm begging you._

"Do you think I'll be claimed this summer?" Isabelle asked a nearby Hermes girl named Lilly. "I love being with you guys, but I just…I just want to know who my father is."

Lilly smiled at her, her teeth glimmering. "I'm sure you'll get claimed soon!" She asked for a sandwich when she got her plate, and got the exact one she wanted without even saying it. She must have been there for a long time, ordering the same thing, for such a thing to happen. "Besides, there's so much fun at camp that you shouldn't worry about it. Just keep training with us, I'm sure your father will notice soon."

She hummed. "But do you have any idea who it might be?" she asked, placing her head in her hands with a zoned out look. "I want to know if I have any siblings! My younger brother at home was such a bore."

"Well, you could be a child of Demeter. You can grow plants, yeah?"

"I…um…they kind of wither after a few moments. But yeah, it happened in second grade when we tried to grow bean sprouts in little plastic bags. Unfortunately, my mortal parent is my mother." Isabelle closed her eyes and willed her goblet to fill with apple juice. She wanted to ask for grapes as usual, but she dared to be different and got strawberries instead with a bowl of soup.

Night fell behind them and the stars twinkled. Isabelle liked to sit back and look up at them; she loved seeing Orion and the huntress that ran through the sky with her bow drawn. That was the only constellation she did not know the story of; she would have to eventually ask. For now, she looked down at her food and sighed deeply, swirling her soup around the bowl with her spoon.

A cold, sweet smelling breeze blew through the pavilion, threatening to blow out the fire. Isabelle shivered, unused to such a cold breeze inside the camp. Strange weather was usually never allowed in!

"Children, it is almost time for the sing along around the camp fire!" Chiron announced as naiads cleared the tables. He pounded a hoof against the floor to get everyone's full attention. "But first…" There was a hush around the tables. Isabelle sneaked a few grapes from her friend's plate and shoved them in her mouth, watching intently as the people sitting at the main table were slow to move to action.

Dionysus was staring at her again.

_I had a feeling I knew who you were…_

She screamed in surprise and another chilled breeze blew through the pavilion. The entire Hermes cabin table erupted with fits of giggles. Isabelle looked up, stunned, as a bright light flashed over her head. She was so stunned that she fell off the bench and cracked her head against the tile; was she happy? Surprised? Stunned? Horrified? Isabelle did not know. At one point she thought she was going to cry—she finally knew who her father was, because after all, who else would have a grapevine symbol than the god of wine himself?

Shaking, she stood up, trying to avoid all eyes that were looking at her. From somewhere nearby, two boys were cheering. "We get a sibling!" the youngest, no older than eight, cried. He grinned and practically bounced up and down.

"My father is the wine guy…" she breathed, hugging her arms to her chest as the Hermes cabin looked at her and urged her to sit at the table. Isabelle's head was going light and things felt like they were spinning; she was going to pass out and stumbled forward. "T-t-took you long enough!" But in reality, she was ecstatic. This did not feel like a game anymore.

But, "I'm busy," was the only answer Dionysus gave her. He raised an eyebrow. "Though it is strange to have a daughter; I've only had sons for years and years. But oh well, go sit with Anderson and Jeffrey."

The oldest boy at the Dionysus table rubbed his forehead. "Father, we're Alex and Garret."

"Yes I know. Now go sit with them. And don't call me 'wine guy' I get it enough from that stupid horse in the stables!"

Isabelle swallowed and stumbled over to the Dionysus table, sitting down heavily. The symbol over her head began to fade, but that was something she would never forget.

"Welcome to the table, where we have us and a plethora of satyrs and tree nymphs!" the oldest, Alex, said half heartedly. He grinned, however, and shook her hand. "I'm the cabin leader, Alex. We've seen you around camp! Dad's been staring at you for a while, I swear he's insane."

Silence followed. "But isn't he the god of mad—"

"Yeah. Yeah…just…just grab your grapes and go to the fire, Izz…"


End file.
